The Last Son of Krypton
The Last Son of Krypton is the first movie in the DC Movie Universe. Cast Matt Bomer as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman David Henrie as Teen Kal-El/Clark Kent Brooke Shields as Lois Lane Bryan Cranston as Lex Luthor Harrison Ford as Jonathan Kent Jane Fonda as Martha Kent William Shatner as Perry White Luke Benward as Jimmy Olsen Patrick Dempsey as Jor-El Dina Meyer as Lara Corey Burton as Brainiac (voice and motion capture) Eliza Dushku as Mercy Graves David Mazouz as Young Kal-El/Clark Kent Mackenzie Foy as Young Lana Lang Jack Dylan Grazer as Young Pete Ross Debby Ryan as Teen Lana Lang Josh Hutcherson as Teen Pete Ross Stanley Tucci as Professor Emil Hamilton Angela Bassett as Amanda Waller Plot On the planet of Krypton, scientist Jor-El presents evidence to the Science Council that Krypton will soon be destroyed due to its unstable core and comes up with the plan to put everyone in the Phantom Zone until they can find a new planet to inhabit. The Science Council though turn to Brainiac, who tells them that Jor-El's theories are false. Disgraced, Jor-El returns home to his wife, Lara and his newborn son, Kal-El, who is the first natural born baby on Krypton in over 50 years. Jor-El complains to his wife about Brainiac and the Science Council. Lara comforts him and Jor-El sneaks back into the building later that night. He finds Brainiac downloading all of Krypton's info and Brainiac tells him that he was correct and that Krypton is going to explode in less than an hour.. Brainiac then alerts the authorites about his presence and his newborn son. Jor-El then takes out a few guards and then heads back to his home on a hovercycle. Jor-El contacts Lara and tells her to prepare the spacecraft for Kal-El. He then arrives at his home and holds off the guards while Lara prepares the ship. Jor-El then locks himself and Lara in a room with Kal-El as they say their final goodbyes. Jor-El then plots a course for Earth, who has living conditions similar to Earth, and launches the ship. Kal-El then takes off in his spacecraft as Brainiac also takes off in his spacecraft. The guards then burst right as Krypton begins to start exploding, killing Jor-El, Lara, and everyone else on Krypton. On Earth, in Smallville, Kansas, Jonathan and Martha Kent drive home from the doctor after being told that they are unable to produce children. Suddenly, Kal-El's spacecraft lands nears them. They quickly get out of the truck and investigate. They find baby Kal-El. Martha immediately becomes smitten with the infant, but Jon is skeptical. He then agrees to take Kal-El home and hides the spacecraft in his barn. 10 years later, Clark and his friends, Lana and Pete hang out on Clark's porch. Clark's super-hearing then goes out of control, causing him to run into the outhouse. Lana and Pete check on him, but Clark tries to get them to leave. Clark's x-ray vision then activates, causing him to see through the outhouse and Lana and Pete's clothes. His heat vision then activates, causing him to burn down the outhouse. Jonathan then sends Pete and Lana home and he and Martha show him the spacecraft and tell him about his alien origin. A distraught Clark then locks himself in his room. 6 years later, Clark, Pete, and Lana are in high school and Clark and Lana are a couple. Clark then sees a truck driver in trouble and uses his super-speed to rescue the driver without Pete and Lana knowing. That night, at the prom, Clark and Lana share a dance until the school bullies confront them. Clark loses control of his powers and pummels the bullies. Shocked, Clark realizes he needs to control his powers more and breaks up with Lana to protect her. A heartbroken Lana then runs into the arms of Pete, who comforts her and the 2 quickly become a couple. Clark then runs off home until he discovers he can fly. 8 years later, adult Clark Kent comes to Metropolis and starts looking for a job. He then sees a construction worker in trouble and uses his super speed and super strength to help him without anyone knowing what happened. He then rents an apartment and takes out the super suit that he found in his spacecraft with a note from Jor-El about using his abilities to embrace his destiny. He then sees a newspaper about his rescue of the construction worker, which makes him decide to work at the Daily Planet so he can have easy access to info. He goes to the Daily Planet and gives his resume to Perry White, editor in chief. Perry instantly hires him and assigns him to cover Lex Luthor's presentation of a new war machine with Jimmy Olsen, the photographer. Lois Lane becomes furious because that was her story, but Perry assigns her to cover this mysterious new "hero" in town. At the presentation, Lex shows the crowd the new LexArmor. Meanwhile, Brainiac's ship crashes outside the city and travels through the power lines until it takes over the LexArmor and starts attacking the crowd. Clark then saves Jimmy and quickly changes into his suit and saves a few innocent civilians. He then rescues the test pilot and tosses the LexArmor in the river. At LexCorp, Luthor fires the head scientist of the LexArmor, Emil Hamilton and then orders his scientist team to find the problem. Mercy, his bodyguard, tries to calm him down but Luthor locks himself in his office. Luthor is also furious at the new hero for showing him up until Brainiac appears on his computer screen, offering him knowledge. The next day, everyone at the Planet talks about the new hero that stopped the LexArmor. Perry then orders his team to find the scoop on this hero. Clark offers Lois good luck, but Lois ignores him and vows to beat him to the story. Later, Clark visits his parents, Jonathan and Martha in Smallville and asks for advice about becoming a hero. Jonathan suggests he keep a low profile so he won't attract attention, but Clark tells him that he needs to use his powers to make a difference and make the Earth a better place. Martha then suggests that he tell his origins to a news reporter so the people will know to trust him. The next day, Clark, in his new suit, captures Lois and takes her to a mountaintop and tells her his origins, but not his secret identity. Lois then gives him the name Superman. Lois then publishes this story and it ends up on the front page of next week's newspaper. The next day, Emil Hamilton applies for a job at S.T.A.R. Labs and becomes a scientist there. Meanwhile, Superman examines his spacecraft when a diamond in the craft suddenly starts glowing. The diamond then leads him to the North Pole and becomes a diamond fortress. He then meets a holographic AI of Jor-El and Lara, who tell him that this fortress will be his headquarters to help him monitor the world. Superman then calls it his Fortress of Solitude. At LexCorp, Brainiac helps Luthor create an android capable of defeating Superman. Mercy though warns Lex about trusting Brainiac, but Luthor ignores her and completes the robot body. Brainiac then uploads his consciousness into the body and attacks Mercy and Lex, who have outlived their usefulness. Luthor though gets Mercy to safety while Brainiac hacks into LexCorp's central computer and creates an army of drones to help him destroy the Earth while he downloads all the info on Earth before he goes to another planet. Brainiac then holds Lex and Mercy hostage, but Mercy distracts Brainiac long enough for Luthor to escape. The drones then start attacking Metropolis. Lois risks her life to get a photo of the drones after Jimmy refuses to take a photo. She then gets caught in an explosion, severly injuring her. Superman though takes her to the Fortress of Solitude to heal her. He manages to heal her burns, but not the rest of her injuries. Superman then reveals his secret identity to Lois, but Lois reveals she knew all along and kept a secret to protect him. They then share a kiss when suddenly Brainiac's drones attack the fortress. Superman holds off the drones while Lois gets in the rocket and takes off for S.T.A.R Labs. Superman then defeats the drones and flies the rocket to S.T.A.R Labs. Emil heals her wounds and then starts looking through the spacecraft to create a virus to shut down the drones. Luthor then shows up and starts helping Emil. They then find a virus created by Jor-El from the spacecraft and upload it, causing all of the drones to shut down. Brainiac though doesn't shut down due to upgrading his programming. Brainiac captures Superman and takes him to the desert to kill him. Brainiac reveals that he's from Krypton like him and knew his father. He then reveals a piece of kryptonite, causing Superman to become weak as Brainiac pummels him. Superman though uses his heat vision to destroy the kryptonite and then destroys Brainiac and tosses his remains in the sun, but not before taking his orb containing info about Krypton. Clark gets the story about Superman's battle against Brainiac, but Luthor gets away scott-free due to his claim that Brainiac hacked his systems. Clark and Lois are also now a couple and the world now trusts Superman. Superman then puts the Brainiac orb about Krypton in the Fortress of Solitude. In a post-credit scene, on a rooftop, Superman is confronted by Amanda Waller, an agent of Project Cadmus, who warns Superman to stop his heroics and that he isn't the first superhero on the planet. She then tells him that they're watching him and leaves Superman, confused about what just happened.